


If you love something, let it go. And if it loves you back, it will return.

by chromedy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, i might write more for this later??, im sorry, r u ready to be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromedy/pseuds/chromedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin struggles with the reality she’ll have to leave soon so she decides to try and make the last night she has a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 4 hours writing this and finished it at 1 am lmao
> 
> so here have some chrobin fluff/angst
> 
> anyway enjoy !! im p proud of this tbh
> 
> i might write a continuation for this??? im not sure yet

Just the thought of it made her ill. His mouth aghast, his eyes widened with tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The screaming and pleading for her not to go as his voice and whole being cracks and breaks apart. Not being able to awaken to his soft, gentle touch and his warm smile. His silky, blue hair that she could endlessly run her fingers through. His laugh, his smile, the soft 'i love yous' he'd whisper as he held her close to him. Its these small things that she loved so dearly that would soon be a thing of the past.

"Robin? Are you alright?" The prince asked as he gently placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You seem distracted —"

The white haired tactician flinched at the touch before shifting her gaze to her husband.

"Oh, sorry. I was just caught up in my own thoughts." She replied with a sheepish smile. It was so difficult for her to plaster a smile on her face when only the thoughts of the despair to soon come consumed her thoughts. The reality only hit her once she was broken from her trance — _this would be the last night she had with him._ A frown tugged at her lips before the warm sensation of a hand cupping her cheek brought her back to reality once more.

"You're doing it again." Chrom whispered as he examined her with his blue eyes. For some reason, he just couldn't read her. Her brown eyes were glossed with what seemed to be a mixture of worry and distraught. To add on to this, she seemed so distant. As if she were slipping away, not meant to be there anymore which made her more difficult to read. Usually, he could do this without a problem. Though, she also usually opened up to him about her problems when she was upset. This time, however, she was keeping it to herself. This left an uneasy feeling in the prince’s stomach.

"Somethings bothering you. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, in a gentle tone as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Robin smiled a little at this, before leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. She then shook her head before replying blandly,  
"Its nothing really."

Odd. She had never replied like this before. This only seemed to make the uneasiness inside of him grow. Questions soon swirled around in his mind — what was bothering her? Why wasn't she telling him? Logically, it didn’t seem like anything could be bothering her. The war in Vlam had been settled, and after tomorrow, a long needed peace would be brought to the world after he would slay the Fell Dragon. If he at least had some sort of idea what was bothering her, he might not have been so unsettled.  
But he didn't have a clue.

These thoughts were short lived as the feeling of Robin wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest snapped him out of it. He smiled softly before gently wrapping his arms around her in return. She nuzzled him before tenderly placing her lips against his. Chrom, of course, returned the kiss by gently pressing his lips against hers and pulling her a little bit closer to him. After a few moments he pulled away and gently tucked some of her white hair behind her ear.

"Well that was rather bold." He teased, a grin soon adorning his face. This elicit a chuckle from the tactician.

"Is it wrong to want some affection?" She replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh? So its affection you want?" The prince laughed. "Then its affection you shall get."  
And with that he wrapped his arms around her waist before planting kisses on her forehead. Then her nose. Next her cheeks, which trailed down to her jawline. Before he finally planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips. Her one hand found itself resting on his cheek as the other rested on the back of his head, pulling him a bit closer as he fingers entwined with his blue locks. Eventually, they had to break for air.

"You never cease to amaze me, Chrom." She said before nestling her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She finally felt some peace. It was as if her worries had melted away with the sensation of her lips against his. Perhaps, for tonight, she could let these troubles rest until the morning. Chrom gently ran his fingers through her hair, before kissing the crown of her head.  
"I'm glad I do." He simply replied as he rested his chin on the top of her head before closing his eyes for a moment.

After a few moments of content silence, he spoke once more.

"Do you think you can tell me what was bothering you now?" He asked in a gentle voice as he gingerly ran his fingers through her hair once more.  
Robin's brown eyes shot open. Her breathing seemed to stop. Just as she thought she had forgotten about it, somehow something always seemed to remind her of her grim fate. There was no point in avoiding the question anymore as it seemed the prince was too stubborn to let it go.

"I'm just a bit worried for tomorrow's battle. That's all." She simply stated in reply. She technically wasn't lying to him — more so she's not telling everything that's bothering her.

"There's good reason to be — Hell, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But don't worry. We're two halves of the greater whole, Robin. We'll reign victorious and I'll land the final blow. Then we can finally live at peace like we always wanted." He said reassuringly before planting a few more kisses into her hair.  
Normally, Robin's reaction would be a happier one, but she felt the opposite of any joy. Her mouth went dry and her stomach twisted around itself. His words 'I'll land the final blow. Then we can finally live at peace like we always wanted.' ringed in her ears, making her head spin. She knew this would be the polar opposite of what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Y-Yeah. Just like we always wanted..." She stammered, before shaking her head and trying to pull herself together. She couldn’t let him find out about what she was going to do.

"You alright?" Chrom asked. His smile soon faded and his eyebrows knitted together. Her words didn't sound even close as to how he had expected her to react.

"M-Me? Oh I'm fine! Just a little tired.. yeah, tired." She sighed, hoping he would buy such a lame excuse.

"Then let's go to sleep — We have a long day tomorrow anyways." He suggested with a gentle smile. The two lovers returned to their cot and cuddled up close to each other, never wanting to let go.

After he had planted a few kisses on her he nuzzled into her before whispering the words,

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Chrom." Robin whispered back before running her fingers through his blue locks. She was silent for a moment. but then she spoke once more,

"— Chrom..?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"I never want to let you go... does that make me selfish?" She asked in a soft voice as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Then let me be selfish too, because I never want to let you go." He grinned before pulling her a bit closer to him and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Little did he know, he would soon have to let her go.

 

Once Robin had gotten herself out of the dragon's grip, the battle finally begun. The scent of rotting flesh soon filled the air as risen troops after risen troops were sent after the Shepherds. Chrom, Robin and their best soldiers kept making their advance closer and closer to Grima as they slayed each wave of risen sent at them.  
With each advance, Robin's heart pounded faster in her chest. She knew what she had to do, yet, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for the shattered looks she would get — she wasn't ready for the heart ache and hurt she would leave. Was this really the right thing to do? It somehow seemed it would do more harm than saving. Though, Robin quickly discarded these thoughts.  
Once she was close enough, she knew what she had to do.

Robin then slipped off her wedding ring and clutched it in her fist. She next turned to her husband and planted a kiss on his lips as she gently placed the wedding ring in the palm of his free hand before wrapping his hand in a fist around the band and patting it gently.  
"Give it to me when I return." She whispered in his ear before taking a deep breath and heading over to the Fell Dragon. Chrom just stared at her dumbfounded before opening his fist and looking down at the ring. He didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late.

"What? What are you doing —?!" Grima snarled as Robin raised a hand above her head, taking control of the Fell Dragon's body.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are one in the same. Now, I can end this, once and for all." Robin firmly stated as Grima's face twisted in aghast rage.

"You wouldn't dare — !" Grima snapped in a futile attempt to seem powerful in a situation where he was utterly defenseless.

"I can and I will. You would reign utter despair upon this world and I cannot allow you to do that. If that means my life must end too, then so be it." And with those words the only sound that filled the dead silence was the cry of the Fell Dragon before a combination of malevolent spikes and dragon's breath his both Grima and Robin.

A cry of what can only be described as pure agony escapes Grima's lips.  
"D-Damn you!" Grima curses with all the burning rage he has left in him. He stumbles back a bit before piece by piece his body begins to dissolve away.

"— _ROBIN_ " Chrom cries out in utter anguish. It all happened so fast he could hardly believe it had actually happened. This has to be a dream right? Only a nightmare?  
The reality comes crashing down once he sees Robin's being beginning to get eaten away by the blow of expiration she had taken.

"—MOTHER" Morgan and Lucina seem to yell in unison as they turn and watch in utter horror as they stare upon their own mother, just fading away with the soft summer's breeze.

" _Gods_ — Robin why did you—" The prince chokes as his words get caught in his throat. He can feel the warm tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you, Chrom. For- For everything." Robin laughed softly as a gentle smile spread across her face. The tears streaming down her face betrayed her false happiness. She wasn’t happy. She didn’t want to go.

"Mother — You.. you can't go! I can't bear to lose you another time!" Lucina sobs before placing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs as tears trail down her cheeks and stain her blue gloves.

"Mother please— I-I want to make more memories with you! You can't go now! Mother—" Morgan pleas as he makes an attempt to run towards Robin before Yarne and Owain have to restrain him. The boy kicked and squirmed in his comrades’ grip whilst yelling his mother’s name in a futile attempt to stop the inevitable.

"Morgan, Lucina.. I'm..I'm so proud of you both. You're the most wonderful children and I'm truly blessed to have gotten to know you. I love you more than you may know it." Robin weakly states as she tries to hold back more of her tears from streaming down her face. There was so much more she wanted to say to her beloved children, but her body was fading faster than she could think.

"— Chrom. I love you more than words can even describe. And I know you'll be a wonderful father and leader. I’m sorry I have to go like this. I’m.. I’m just happy I was able to save you and everyone from a life of despair. May we meet again, in a better life." And with that, she was gone. Chrom rushed over to her and tried to hold on to her — in a foolish attempt that maybe if he grabbed her she wouldn't disappear. That maybe it didn’t have to end like this. But he was wrong. So very wrong. He collapsed to his knees as he watched in utter despair as the last few sparkles that were once Robin danced away with the wind. His eyes lost all their color, all their life. He just stared at the spot where Robin was once standing in complete denial and grief.  
It wasn't until he felt Morgan and Lucina sit next to him that he snapped out of his daze — Until he saw that they had the same despair and suffering glossed over their eyes. He then just pulled them close and closed his eyes for a moment. To try and hold back his tears. To try and contain his misery. He had to try and be strong. He wasn’t the only one suffering in this situation.

"Sh-She'll come back." He finally said after a few moments as he pulled away to stare at the golden sunset that peeked over the horizon. He sniffled a bit before turning to look at Lucina, then at Morgan.

"Yo-You're mother is a strong woman. And.. And I'm sure she'll come back. She loves us just as much as we love her. She.. She has to come back — I know it."

In reality, the prince seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

 

Since the return to the camp, Chrom hadn't left his tent. The prince hadn’t said a word since the end of the battle after he eased his children. Nor did he smile. A what seemed to be permanent frown stained the young man’s face. Practically, he had no reason to be upset; the Fell Dragon was slain for good, never to return and bring suffering to this world again. That didn’t matter to him though. He missed her. He missed her warm touch, her soft white hair that he could play with for hours upon hours. He missed her witty comments and her benevolent laugh that seemed to melt away all his stress. It didn’t matter the world was saved from utter despair. The prince’s world had just come crashing down upon him and destroyed every speck of joy he had.

Damn it why didn't he stop her? Why did it take him so long to realize what she was going to do? Why did it have to be her? Why? Why? _Why?_ These thoughts made the blue haired prince's stomach twist and turn. His chest ached and his throat felt dry and rough. His head spun and his eyes stung. He just couldn't hold it back any longer. He sat down in his cot and let it all out. Tears streamed down his face and he placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Even though he was letting it out, it still didn't ease the pain in his chest and the utterly sick feeling in his stomach. It seemed no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t stop crying. And no matter how hard he cried, the pain in his chest didn’t seem to ease.

It was a little after dusk, Frederick had decided it would be best to check up on Chrom. Carefully, he lifted the tent flap before peeking his head in. Chrom was lying on his side and he had his hand still over his mouth.

"Milord, May I come in?" He asked in a soft tone. The prince quickly shot up and looked at him before glancing away. Now that he could see him, he saw his blue eyes were red and puffy, tears stained his face and glove and his blue hair was a mess. After a few moments without getting a response, Frederick slipped into his tent and carefully closed the flap behind him. He then took a seat next to the prince on his cot.

" _don't look at me_ —" Chrom choked as he tried to hold back more tears from bursting from his eyes. It was bad enough it burned to blink due to how red and swollen his eyes were. Frederick sighed before gently placing a hand on his lord's back. The knight was silent for a moment. He wanted to find the proper words to try and help ease his friend and lord.

"Milord, you and Robin had one of the strongest bonds I have ever seen. It may take a while, but I'm positive she'll come back one day." Frederick said reassuringly as he gently patted the blue haired prince's back.

"But what if she _doesn't_! Gods, I just want her back right now. I- I want to hold her and I just want to live a happy and peaceful life with her! I wanted to raise Morgan and Lucina with her! I wanted to grow old with her- and.. and..." Chrom snapped in reply before his voice trailed off into a choked sob near the end.

"Frederick, am I selfish? Her decision was a brave one and yet, I wish I had landed the final blow. So she could be here now and..." Chrom sighed as he wiped some of his tears, though they were quickly replaced by new ones.

"No, Milord, you're not selfish. You loved her very much, its only natural you should be grieving." The brunette paused for a moment. "Sometimes, if you love something, you must let it go. And if it loves you back, it will return. You just have to try and keep a positive outlook and look forward for the day she returns."

Chrom only nodded. He was at a loss for words and the emptiness he felt before only seemed to get bigger. His stomach twisted and knotted around itself a few more times and he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel Frederick's words were lies. Utter _lies._


	2. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp it looks like there will be more to this  
> i finally have inspiration to add on to this lmao
> 
> so here have some father-son angst  
> idk when i'll post the next chapter but there will be more

Nothing. After crying for so long, there came a point where the prince just felt nothing. Chrom just lie in his cot, staring into the space. Time was nothing to him. How long had it been? Hours? Days? He honestly didn’t know nor did he care to know. 

No comfort anyone had given him seemed to ease his aching heart. No matter how many times comrades had reassured him that Robin was going to return, he just couldn’t believe it. Just a day ago she was there. He could run his fingers through her soft her and hold her close. He could hear her laugh, see her smile. But all of that was just a part of his memory now.

“Milord 一 Er, might I have a word?” Frederick asked in a delicate tone as he lifted the flap of the prince’s tent. Chrom didn’t move. 

“I understand you’re upset Milord, but I bring dire news. Morgan has seemed to have well… run away.” Frederick reluctantly explained. He didn’t quite know how to tell him without upsetting Chrom even further.

“一What?” The prince asked as he quickly sat up. His heart stopped pounding in his chest. He had been so caught up in his own despair he failed to realize how Morgan and Lucina were affected by their mother’s death.

“Well, you see, we were packing up to head back to Ylisse and一 Milord?” Before Frederick had even a chance to explain the situation, Chrom rose to his feet. 

“That’s all I needed to hear. Thank you for informing me.” Chrom bluntly replied before heading out of his tend. 

‘Gods, I’m so selfish一 I should have been there for him!’ The prince thought to himself as his walk soon turned into a dash as he ran around the camp looking for his son. He knew how much Morgan loved and looked up to his mother and that they both shared the same grief over her sacrifice. 

After an hour of nearly ripping the camp apart in a frantic search for his son, Chrom finally decided to venture into the forest nearby the camp in an effort to find his son. 

A sense of dread loomed over the prince as he began to walk into the forest. The trees towered over him, making the path he was walking on dim and dark. He could only see a few feet in front of him, and after walking for some time the light that reached through the trees from the outside was gone. 

After some walking, there was another light that peeked through the trees. It seemed there was a clearing of some sorts not too far off. 

Chrom blinked and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light once he had entered the clearing. He could see there was a lake that shimmered with the afternoon sun. He could see there were lots gray rocks sitting at the bottom of the lake and once he had gotten closer he could see there were fish swimming around. The grass around the lake was green, with small patches of red flower clusters scattered around it. 

Then, he finally saw him. Morgan was sitting near the lake, hugging his knees. He seemed too preoccupied in his own thoughts to notice Chrom was there.

“一Morgan..?” Chrom gently asked as he approached his son The boy blinked before frantically wiping at the tears on his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He then rose to his feet and timidly looked up at his father. 

“Oh一 F-Father I-I didn’t expect you to be there!” Morgan stuttered as he tried to force a smile on his face. Though, he failed to realize this didn’t veil the grief that glossed his eyes.

“Sorry I startled you. Frederick told me no one had seen you around camp in a few hours.” Chrom explained as he examined his son’s face before glancing to his feet and noticing a book the boy had brought along.That was the same book Robin had that she constantly took notes in and one day gave to Morgan since he wanted to be a great tactician. 

“H-Hours? I didn’t know I had been gone for _hours_. I’m sorry…. I...I haven’t been thinking clear lately.” The boy sighed as his false smile faded away from his face. His gaze shifted from his father to the ground.

“There’s.. no need to apologize, Morgan. I can’t quite say I’ve been myself lately either. And by that book you brought with you, it seems you miss her just as much as I do.” Chrom softly replied before swallowing hard. He closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the tears burning at his eyes again. 

Morgan flinched a little at his father’s words before nodding solemnly. His eyes widened a little when he felt his father wrap his arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. Morgan gently returned the embrace, resting his chin on Chrom’s shoulder. It was getting harder and harder to hold back his tears again.

“Morgan, I.. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to comfort you. I’ve just been so lost lately. I.. I just..” Chrom whispered in a shaky voice. He didn’t know what to say to comfort him. He didn’t even know what would comfort himself. In times of doubt, it was always Robin who had been there for him but…

“I-It’s alright Father .. ! I should have done the same for you..” Morgan sniffled in reply. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tears rolled down his cheeks before falling onto his father’s cape. 

Chrom nodded as he let out a shaky sigh. The burning at his eyes was getting worse. The sorrow that sat in his chest welled up and he too found himself unable to hold back tears. Neither of them knew what to say or how to comfort the other, thus, they said nothing. They both knew words alone could not ease their pain. Only their choked sobs and sniffles filled the air. These few moments they shared seemed like an eternity. 

“Father...I… I really miss mother..” Morgan finally said in a shaky voice. 

Chrom just nodded.

“Me too Morgan. Me too.”


End file.
